epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BreZ/Wikia of Thrones S1E1 - Pilot
The scene starts with a dead man in a sleeping chamber with a window open A second man knocks on the door Man 2 through the door: My King, are you awake? The small council is waiting for you my King. Knocks on the door again Man 2: My King, you have to wake up. My King, if you don’t react I’ll be forced to knock the door open. The man knocks the door down and sees the dead body Man 2: Oh no, King Phineas, you’re… you’re dead. Someone help, the king is dead. The King is dead! Man 2: I’m very sorry for your loss madam Dani. Dani: It’s not your fault sir Metal. I do wonder, did you happen to see anyone suspicious today? Metal: No my lady, but these are the times in which the words from my house are most true. It’s in darkest nights, that you have to burn bright. Dani: That’s true sir Metal. If you don’t mind, I would like some time alone so I can think of how I will tell the boy. Metal: Of course madam. Metal leaves as another man walks in Metal: I’m sorry my Lord, but she asked to be alone. Man: If I can’t mourn the death of brother with my sister-in-law, with who can I mourn with. Metal: You’re right sir, I’m sorry. Dani: Ah Piet, I’m sorry for you loss. Piet: So am I. How are you holding up? Dani: Good so far, you? Piet: Good, how has the boy been holding up? Dani: He doesn’t know yet, he’s been practicing his fighting techniques with your son all day. I don’t know how to tell him. Piet: That’s a hard one. He has never been able to control his emotions, the death of his father and the responsibilities of being king. He’s still so young. I don’t know if he’s going to be able to handle it whatever way you tell him. Out of nowhere a man runs in Man: Sister, sister, I just heard the news. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for you too Piet. Piet: Thank you Barry. Barry: Where is the boy!? Why isn’t he here, under protection!? Especially at this time of day, night is almost falling. Piet: I’ll get it and send him here. You better think about how you’ll tell him. Piet leaves the room. Dani and Barry wait before they know Piet has left the hallway. Dani: Finally he died. I don’t have to live with that drunken man anymore. Barry: Now all that needs to happen is the boy completely trusting you and our way of ruling this country. Time skips to where “the boy” joins his mother Boy: You wanted to see me mother? Dani: Yes, I have something to tell you. Boy: What’s wrong? Why do you look so sad? Dani: Your… your father has died… he has been murdered to be exact. The boy breaks into tears and hugs his mother Dani: There, there. Everything will be alright. Boy: Do we already have the murderer. Dani: Not yet, they’re still searching his body for clues. Boy: *stops crying* Then I want all guards on double duty, right now. Nobody leaves the city, nobody gets in. The murderer can’t have left already. Whoever he is, wherever he is, he will be found. And he will be caught. Dani: The guards can’t be put on double duty right now, most of them were good friends with your father, they’re still mourning, they won’t be able to pay attention. They just lost their king. Boy: They didn’t lose a king. It’s like you taught me, when a king dies, the next in line becomes king. And if that king wants the same respect, he will have to rule with an iron fist straight away. I’m going to do what you taught me. Dani: Yes, but a king can’t do all that he wants. A good king listens to those with experience and the king can 100% trust. Like me and your uncle Barry. Boy: You’re probably right, but promise me one thing. We will find the murderer alive and I’ll be able to look into his eye when I condemn him to death. Dani: Promise. That same night, Piet walks into a room with an old man and King Phineas’s body on a table. Piet: BTTF, what information have you found from the body. BTTF: He didn’t die from the sword wound. Piet: What do you mean it wasn’t the sword wound. BTTF: Well, it was the sword wound, but he died from poison. Someone stabbed him with a sword that was dibbed in poison. A rare poison too. It comes from a plant which doesn’t grow in Wikiaros. Piet: What exactly is this poison? BTTF: It’s called Rewar. Piet: The assailant must know someone from across the sea. BTTF: Have any suspicions? I mean, you are the master of ships after all. If anybody would know, it’s you. Piet: The only one I know that would have that type of poison in Wikiaros is Lord San from House Toryu, but he wouldn’t use the poison against his own enemies. Neither wouldn’t he leave his castle. Please keep my visit under wraps, I would like to be able to investigate without anyone else knowing. BTTF: Yes my Lord. Screen cuts to a mysterious man sitting on a throne made of bones looking into a fire Mysterious Man: Yes Piet… come and find me. Next Time on Wikia of Thrones Dani: Let’s start with how your father became king. Dani: He was a tyrant to everyone in Wikiaros. Dani: Coupé is a mad man. Boy: Is it possible they send the assailant? Metal: My Lord, the Queen Regent wants you in the throne room. Metal: Where is Lord Piet? Piet: I’m the reason he was king in the first place! Piet: They might as well just execute me. What did you think of the first episode? Great Good Decent Average Bad Terrible Category:Blog posts